Logan-G081/Alternate Universes
This article details the various universes, outside the Saulosian campaign, that Logan-G081 is featured in. =Necrosverse= SPARTAN-G081, Logan, was a UNSC SPARTAN-III who fought in the Human-Covenant War and the Necros War. He is the operations chief for Knight Squadron (Squadron IV), SPARTAN-IV Kilo Company. Biography Early Life Logan was born on the planet of Harmony in 2534. Like many of the Spartans, he soon developed a detachment from his former life which one ONI observer described as "almost a type of Stockholm syndrome". The only fact about is past life that Logan cared about was his being born on Harmony. One of his fellow Spartans once said that the way to make sure Harmony was never harmed would be to "put Logan there on permanent garrison". When the planet was destroyed in 2552, Logan was crushed, even to the point of completely repainting his armor overnight. thumb|300px|left|Logan in his original armor, 2551. Human-Covenant War Logan and his team finished training at the climax of the Human-Covenant War. Almost immediately after finishing training, the Spartans was deployed to aid the evacuation of the colonists on the colony of Tribute. Despite the heavy losses suffered by most of the battle group, Logan and his comrades escaped the destruction with minor injuries. Logan suffered some plasma burns that put him out of action for a few weeks. Bravo was rotated to the Jovian Moons for an anti-terror mission in September of 2552, but their mission was put on hold when Earth was attacked. Logan was present during the Battle of Mombasa and was extracted under heavy enemy fire by Army Pelicans. The team was then dispatched to various areas over the next few days as an aid to beleaguered Marines and militia troops. Soon after this, the team was dispatched to [deleted] for a harassment operation against nearby Covenant forces. During this operation, Harmony was attacked and glassed by the Covenant. Logan was devastated by the news and made the aforementioned changes to his armor. About a week later, Logan returned to Earth alone. He told the rest of his team that he was going to turn some items recovered after the raid over to ONI. While he did indeed do this, the true goal of his excursion was to track down and eliminate the ONI agents who had decided that Harmony was to be sacrificed to protect Earth. With his last kill of agent Jiro Hideyori, Logan acquired his trademark katana. Interim With the end of the Human-Covenant War, the majority of the UNSC military was reassigned to rebuilding and patrol on the few remaining colonies. Cruisers were converted into transports for refugees overnight, and even ODSTs could be seen handing out aid packages in refugee camps. The Spartans, however, did not have the same luxuries. Logan's team was dissolved and the individual Spartans were reassigned to anti-Insurrectionist and anti-Remnant missions. It was also during this time that Logan was recruited by Riker-012 to serve as an instructor for Kilo Company. Logan was transferred from the Navy and into the Marine Corps, where he was given the rank of First Sergeant and took the post of Operations Chief for Squadron IV. RP:Operation HELLFIRE Logan participated in the assault on the Covenant capital with the rest of Kilo. Equipment thumb|250px|Logan in his MJOLINR armor, 2607. While Logan rarely ever brought his katana on missions even during the aftermath of the Great War, by the Necros War he was quoted as saying that "That blade hasn't tasted blood in over fifty years, and I don't plan on letting it ever again." During Necros Logan was a dedicated sniper, favoring either the M1091 SRS or the SRS 40A-O AM/AV, along with dual M6L pistols. When he became an instructor and later ops chief for Kilo Company, Logan requested and was granted a custom suit of MJOLNIR Mark VII power armor, along with an upgraded neural implant to allow him to fully utilize his new armor. Quotes "Evie, ever looked at a roster of III survivors? You realize how few of us there are? Most of us died, and most of us had to watch our teammates die in front of us. We became loners, thinking only of surviving, and then everything was suddenly over and we didn't have anyone to fight: so, we either became border patrol, or we joined Operation: SAVIOR, or, for a few, they became mercs and rebels. We were Spartans: there wasn't much of a life beyond war." - To Evie-K181, shortly before Operation HELLFIRE =RP:Dwindling Flame= SPARTAN-G081, Logan, is a human non-commisioned officer of the UNSC Navy and a SPARTAN-III who fought in the Human-Covenant War and various minor campaigns afterward. He is a proficient marksman and reconnaissance specialist. Biography Early Life Logan was born on the planet of Harmony in 2534. Orphaned at an early age when his mother, a single parent, was killed in food riots, Logan was recruited into Gamma Company of the SPARTAN-III Program. Like many of the Spartans, he soon developed a detachment from his former life which one ONI observer described as "almost a type of Stockholm syndrome". Early on in Gamma's training, Logan and another Gamma recruit, Damian-G004, were removed from the rest of the company to undergo training as a Headhunter team, HH-05. Human-Covenant War Logan and Damian finished training at the climax of the Human-Covenant War. Almost immediately after finishing training, the pair was deployed to aid the evacuation of the colonists on the colony of Tribute. Despite the heavy losses suffered by most of the battle group, Logan and his comrade escaped the destruction with minor injuries. Logan suffered some plasma burns that put him out of action for a few weeks. HH-05 was rotated to the Jovian Moons for an anti-terror mission in September of 2552, but their mission was put on hold when Earth was attacked. Logan and Damian were immediately reassigned to the defense of Earth. They were dropped via exoatmospheric pods into Greece on October 23, 2552 to take place in Operation DIVINE SON. However, Damian and Logan became separated when a human freighter crewed by a SPARTAN team entered Slipspace while in-atmosphere in order to destroy three Covenant corvettes. The resulting shockwave sent the two Headhunters far off course and caused Damian's pod to crash, severely injuring him. Category:CarpeJugulum